The Red General and Ultimate Fighter Reborn
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Taiki Kudo and fem Marcus are reborn in the twenty third century, with Taiki being reincarnated as James Tiberius Kirk. How will a dimension already changed by the Narada be changed with the presence of the Red General and the Ultimate Fighter? Taiki/Fem Marcus.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Damon Marika winces as she stands back up, her entire body glowing orange, she would fight on until the end, nothing would stop her. She was a Damon, she would never surrender, neither would her partner. ShineGreymon was looking just as rough as she was but, they would prevail, sure they'd most likely die, Marika was all right with that actually. She and her partner would be going down fighting.

" Doom Drill Press! "

Marika's eyes widen and she stands up straighter, it had been a while since she had last seen Kudo Taiki, " ShineGreymon, we gonna let OmniShoutmon have all the fun? "

ShineGreymon smirks and that was all she needed to know even as Taiki races up to her, gray eyes worried, " Marika, why not call for help? "

Marika sighs, " I didn't want anyone else going down with me, this is my swansong, Taiki. I already know I won't survive this fight, I'll go down fighting which is alright with me. I can't do anything else, fighting is in my blood. "

Taiki sighs, yeah, he'd always known Marika would go down fighting. His gray eyes harden and the brilliant General re-emerges, Marika and ShineGreymon fell to give Taiki and OmniShoutmon the opportunity to end Leviamon. Taiki reels backwards as Leviamon's final act of defiance rips through him, his partner back down to Shoutmon, races to his side, " Taiki, no. "

" I'll follow Marika and ShineGreymon, we'll be back, Shoutmon. I knew I'd die in this fight, I would have only lived a half-life without Marika anyhow. Omnimon promised that we'd be reborn. Stay strong and watch over our digivices, Shoutmon. "

The light left Kudo Taiki's eyes and Shoutmon realizes what Taiki had gone through losing him. " I'll do what you asked partner though what do I tell the others? "

Shoutmon grabs the Burst Mode Datalink and Taiki's red fusion loader while also grabbing the Digiegg by the Data Link, " I'll be waiting, Taiki. "

Stardate 2233.04:

The U.S.S Kelvin comes to be under attack by the ship known as the Narada, it's captain killed leaving the first officer George Kirk to man the entire bridge himself as he ordered all personnel to evacuate including his in labor wife. One of his last acts was the naming of his newborn son, James Tiberius Kirk, the once General of the Xros Heart United Army given new life. Vivid blue eyes take in everything even as Winona Kirk grieves for her husband.

Elsewhere vivid green eyes take in the world around her, her hair already looking brown, her name is Morrigan Damon, the reincarnation of Damon Marika. Morrigan had been born four days prior and had just now gotten to go home.

2246:

Morrigan Damon, now known as Daemon, whirls around and savagely tears out the throat of one of Kodos' men that was closing in on JT. Green eyes held a feral look in them and if one looked closely they could see a faint orange glow around Daemon's hands. JT whips around to deal with another of Kodos' men. Daemon was a berserker, or rather became one when he was endangered. Kodos had lost plenty of men to her because he kept trying to catch the leader of the most effective resistance movement.

JT was continually analyzing their situation and always came up with a solution to save them all and if not he unleashed Daemon on Kodos' men. Kodos was actually wary of Daemon since she had no compunctions against killing his men, in fact she reveled in it and was more than likely to kill him as well if he got anywhere near JT. Sharp blue eyes glitter in anger and determination, he would not lose, he would keep the kids safe. With Daemon's help they were able to raid hospitals and other areas for food and medicine. Daemon made the impossible things a lot easier and he was the only one whom could control her. Kodos knew it too, which is why he wanted to catch JT so badly.

The teenagers made their way back to their base, someplace that only those nimble enough could reach it. JT manages to snap Daemon back to Morrigan, even as Morrigan she loved to fight and JT just rolled his eyes, after a year of life with her he was well used to Morrigan Damon. They along with Kevin Riley and Thom Leighton were the only ones to see Kodos' face. Well there may be others as well but of his group they were the ones. The younger ones were asleep when they got back though they were woken up long enough to sip a little broth and take the medicine they needed.

JT made sure he and Morrigan also took a nutrient supplement each, they needed to keep their strength up and they had gotten a dermal regenerator along with a portable Osteoregenrator. This was a godsend for their group and JT was currently trying to rig something up with parts scavenged that would bust the jamming signal. There was no way in hell he was allowing them to not get help. They would take Kodos down, JT did not truly blame Starfleet except for the bastards that were colluding with Kodos, oh he had all the information necessary to take them all down. Thing is he would have to get it directly to Admiral Archer. He had another information packet that he could send out to get attention though. Daemon and Thom had gotten him a computer, a damn good one that he'd been able to fix up. Now he just had to build a jammer for the signal jammer and cloak it as well.

Morrigan snuggles into him as he sets to work and he idly works a hand through her hair occasionally. This causes his fellow teenager to relax further into him and JT sighs, he hated that Morrigan had so much blood on her hands just from protecting them all, " Relax, JT, I have no problem with slaughtering those bastards to help the rest of you maintain some semblance of innocence. "

It was a week later that JT had the breakthrough that was necessary and they got their message out. Daemon was also out full force, Morrigan remembered being Marika and swore she would never give up. There was no way in hell she was going to let Kodos and his quixotic brigade win. Kodos would not touch them, when his men arrived Daemon punches the first one and her DNA Charge ignites surrounding her in an orange glow. There was no way in hell that she was going to allow them near those she was protecting. The others watch as she literally tears her enemies limb from limb, giving no quarter as she spins, ducks, dodges, leaps, and twirls her way through them all, leaving blood and death in her wake. JT watches carefully, as long as Kodos men were here he would not reign her in.

Something stirs in the depths of his soul as he watches as Kudo Taiki awakens at last, his eyes flash gray briefly and then JT smirks, leave it to Marika to become a berserker in the face of extreme odds. The part of him that was Kudo Taiki was not going to let himself return to Frank, his bastard of a step-father. The General of Xros Heart was back and he was not going to take any prisoners. He'd need to get a hold of Shoutmon and get his Fusion Loader back, plus, he would also need to look into financial aid in order to go to college. He was getting away from Frank though he knows he needs to involve Morrigan in his plans.

Digiworld:

Shoutmon's eyes widen when ShineGreymon's digiegg hatches and Taiki's Fusion Loader starts to react. His partner was back and so was his mate. Shoutmon knew humanity had expanded over the last several centuries and would be returning to his partner, sending the Data Link and Botamon to the reincarnated Marika as well once he knew they were on Earth.

U.S.S. Antares:

Captain Azalea Brennan looks at the decoded message with ever mounting horror before ordering the information be forwarded and setting the fastest course to Tarsus IV. No way in hell was she letting this continue on her watch, she was just glad she had two of Admiral Archer's old crew with her, T'Pol and Dr. Phlox. The captain of the Antares asks them to come to her ready room and lets them read over the information. T'Pol immediately calls Admiral Archer and fills him in. The admiral makes arrangements to beam onto the Antares once the drop out of warp. An old friend of theirs, Hoshi Sato was living on Tarsus IV.

Azalea leaves them to it and starts getting everything ready for their arrival to Tarsus IV. They had to be ready, it was the only way for them to survive what they were about to see, the horrors that they were to learn of.

Tarsus IV:

JT's group had relocated after being found and Daemon annihilating their pursuers to deeper and further up in the mountains. They had to make it as hard as possible to get to them and they managed to take all of their supplies as well. Kodos was not going to beat them, he was not going to take them alive. Only once had Kodos caught him and Daemon had rescued JT within four hours, leaving a massacre in her wake. Kodos had been leery of trying that again since he was running out of men.

JT blinks when the comm. unit he has starts beeping and then he grins answering in Andorian. Only he and Morrigan knew Andorian on all of Tarsus and he knew Kodos didn't have a universal translator.

U.S.S. Antares:

Lt. T'Sal, the Communications Officer starts translating the message she was receiving, apparently whomever was on the other end felt it necessary to speak to her in Andorian. The Vulcan female could only hear faint traces of an accent, whomever was speaking to her Andorian was not his first language. Captain Brennan is in the transporter room to meet Admiral Archer, T'Pol would lead the team going to the capitol building while Archer would go with the captain to the coordinates sent to them.

Tarsus IV:

Daemon was in front of the group as the landing party beams down in front of them, quite ready to defend them. JT looks them over, " Daemon, stand down, Admiral Archer is with them, he at least can be trusted. "

Daemon's green eyes narrow and then she nods, taking a step back and letting JT be in the front, " Hoshi always spoke highly of you which is why Daemon and I trust you, you can call me JT. "

Archer's eyes close in grief, Hoshi was dead then, " How did she die? "

" Fighting Kodos to the bitter end, some of the kids here wouldn't even be here without her. " JT answers and makes arrangements to get his kids transported on to the Starship above and get medical treatment. Once it was JT, Daemon, and Archer JT hands over his data packet and explains what was on it. Archer views it on the computer JT had gotten working and is infuriated with what he sees.

" I can see why you wanted to give this directly to me. Apparently I need to clean up Starfleet, desperately, Admiral Marcus will definitely have to go along with several other major players. This is going to turn into a clusterfuck of monumental proportions. " Archer says.

" Sir, keep Daemon and I off of all official reports, yes, we can ID that bastard Kodos but, I already have enough fame to deal with being the KB. "

Archer's eyes widen George Kirk's son had lived through this atrocity! Shit, no wonder the kid wanted things kept quiet. Morrigan, Daemon, stays right behind her leader, Archer observes the girl, she was obviously the head of security so to speak. Her eyes show a fierceness that concerned Archer though she listened to JT, " Daemon, let her out again, we're safe, Starfleet is here. "

Archer is astonished at the change that comes over the girl, " Hey there, Admiral, I'm Morrigan Damon. "

" Sachi Damon's daughter? "

" Hai, I got sent here to live with her detestable half-brother. "

Archer had heard about the death of her parents, " Do you have any other family? "

" No, I don't. " Morrigan admits.

JT snorts, " What she doesn't say is that she has two doctorates already in Engineering and Computer Programming. "

Archer blinks at this, " JT has the same plus doctorates in Xenolinguistics, Relativistic Physics, Quantum Physics, Physics, Astrophysics, and masters in Mathematics, Chemistry, and oddly enough Art. "

Archer groans, " I don't suppose I can convince you two to join Starfleet? "

" Hell no, just help me get away from my fucking bastard of a step-father and out of my mother's custody. I wouldn't mind getting some more education in with people that are actually intelligent. I've seen most of the cadets, they're fucking idiots. " JT retorts.

Morrigan looks at Archer, " I'll be sticking with JT for now, he's the only one that can stop me. "

Archer winces, " D.I.D, right? "

" Yeah, Dissociative Identity Disorder. "

" Thing is she will not go near any human doctor, she might allow a Vulcan Mind Healer but she is pretty good at switching, plus I can bring Morrigan back out. " JT states.

Archer groans at this and the three start hashing things out before Archer calls for them to be beamed up. He has Phlox look at them since they would only trust those that Hoshi trusted. Plus, Archer needed to clean up Starfleet, oh, heads were going to roll, that much was for certain. Archer had never been so pissed off, it looked like he'd have to start an IA branch. This was unforgivable, maybe T'Pol would be willing to head that for him.

Earth Two months later:

Jim Kirk was seething, why the fuck did his mother still have fucking custody. Morrigan was crashing at the Shipyard in Riverside, Iowa. If only he could get away from his damn bitch of a mother. Taiki tempers Jim's bitterness but the part of him that was Kudo Taiki was working overtime to try and find a way out of this other than running away. Unfortunately running away was the only viable option. On his way home he pauses hearing something he hadn't hear din ages, a Digi melody. Jim races off and his eyes light up when he sees his Fusion Loader along with a certain Data Link.

Jim comms Morrigan to tell her and the girl meets him at the edge of the Kirk farm. Her eyes light up in that manic Damon light that Taiki had come to love so well, " All right, we're digidestined again, we could go to Digiworld, live there for a while, Jim. "

Jim was tempted, he hated what his life was now, " Not just yet, Morri-chan. "

Morrigan rolls her eyes at him, she was learning different fighting styles from the security officers at the shipyard. Security got to fight the most often so she would make damn sure she learned every means of fighting possible. She had already learned that Jim Kirk had this propensity for ending up in trouble no matter what he did. Even Taiki was amazed at how much trouble just seemed to gravitate towards him in this life. Jim had no problems with separating out his memories of two separate lives because he happened to be a fucking genius.

Blue eyes meet green and Jim pulls the Damon girl into a kiss. As he'd known she fights him for dominance, Marika had never surrendered to him. Hell, he'd had to actually beat her in a fight to win the right to date her. Jim, Taiki, swore he was never letting her get away. " Head back home. "

Morrigan sighs at this and does so, an hour later every instinct starts screaming at her and the reincarnated Marika was off like a shot, heading straight to the ancestral Kirk home. Eyes narrow when she sees Jim's step-father laying into him and she full on tackles him before immediately pinning him and then coming Admiral Archer and asking for assistance. Unknown to her Captain Christopher Pike had followed her and had seen Frank abusing Jim. With Chris' help and Admiral Archer taking point the bastard is sent away. Jim was currently swearing in Japanese prolifically, wondering why the hell he'd had to come back. Archer had done everything in his power to keep Jim from having to go home. Not even two days out of Starfleet Medical under Phlox's care and his bastard of a step-father starts beating him again.

That was enough to temporarily place him in Archer's care since Jim still only trusted Hoshi's crew. Archer couldn't blame him. He and T'Pol were working as fast as they could to weed out all the bad seeds. Archer would pay for the upkeep of the Kirk home and whatever else Jim needed and Morrigan just decided that she was going to live with Jim since it was difficult to be around those that could be dirty in Starfleet though she would still go for the hand to hand combat lessons. Pike had been cleared though which was why they were tolerating him nearby.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Star Trek 2009.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jim rolls his shoulders as he gets back full mobility from Frank's latest beating and then starts going through one of the katas that Morrigan had taught him. He knew damn well they would have to make their own unique style and learn how to deal with those that were much stronger than them. Well, he would, Morrigan already could due to her DNA Charge. Maybe she could teach him how to access his Digi Soul which was where the DNA Charge originated from. Jim calls out Shoutmon and sighs, hopefully he could get into college and work on another degree because he really wanted to learn more. He loved learning and would love to get a few more degrees in.

" So, what's up, Jimmy? " Shoutmon asks actually appearing at his proper size.

" Just thinking about the fact that I need to make sure I can handle opponents that are stronger than me on my own. " Jim admits, " Romulan's and Vulcan's are both three times stronger than humans and there are other species that are even stronger than that. " Jim states.

" I see, so you need to learn how to harness your Digi Soul and utilize it properly. You already know how to use it to perform Digi Fusion, remember that feeling and try to call it up without the Fusion Loader. " Shoutmon says.

Jim nods at this and lets himself fall into a meditative state that he had been taught by Lt. T'Sal on the Antares, this allowed him to categorize his feelings and memories, helped him to come to terms, it actually worked for Morri-chan too, though she didn't seal her other personality away they had just worked out an agreement. Daemon would only come out if everything went to hell. It didn't hurt that both their minds operated on several levels and they had been able to master the Vulcan way of meditation. Now though Jim was looking for his Digi Soul so he could harness it and kick some ass.

They had both seen Vulcan Mind Healers that T'Pol trusted implicitly as even she had noticed they were only trusting those that Hoshi trusted. While Jim is working on that Morrigan is training hard and studying up on what was needed in the security track for the academy once she and Jim decided to go and she also studied up on a certain unbeatable test as well. Neither one of the believed in no win scenarios, surviving Tarsus IV was a no win scenarios and they kicked its ass. Figuring out how to beat the unbeatable would have to become a priority because if there was one thing Kudo Taiki and Jim Kirk shared it was the fact that they refused to give up. There was always a way to win, there was always hope.

Digital World:

An evil laugh can be heard, echoing from somewhere, " Now is the perfect time to strike, the Red General is dead and his partner is gone. I can finally take my proper place. "

" Stratus Shockwave! "

The whispered attack launches and slams into the speaking being, revealing Apocalymon is the speaker. " Well, Sailor Stratus, I know you were killed, you senshi getting reincarnated is annoying. "

" You no win, you be put in place by digidestined. " Stratus snarls, so angry that she was speaking like Grumblemon.

" How, the Red General is gone, Courage is gone, Miracles is gone, Flame is gone, the Ultimate Fighter is gone, and the Crimson Hunter is gone as well. Oh, I forgot about the Hazard, he's gone as well. "

Sailor Stratus snarls at this, everyone had been reborn, she knew Taiki and Marika had awakened, " Drill Bit Blitz! "

Apocalymon just scoffs at her attack and Stratus gulps, gripping her orange fusion loader and she also pulls out her Squawker, " Taiki, please, the Digital World needs you. "

" Yami Tatsumaki! "

" You not wanted here, Apocalymon. "

Stratus' eyes widen, " Keenan? "

" Sorry so late, got caught up. Be Keenan Marcus now. "

The boy whom had been raised in the Digital World, twice now by a female Frigimon activates Burst Mode. Apocalymon curses at this and retreats even as he gets nailed by a Mourning Dance attack. Keenan rolls his shoulders and steps onto his partner's hand before they join Stratus, " I'm glad one of you was here, it was Courage's group that took him down the last time. "

" Me know, need Marika. " Keenan admits, he looked remarkably the same, even wore the same outfit as when he had met Marika and the others. The only discernible difference was the fact that his eyes were now green instead of purple.

Riverside, Kirk Farm:

Jim had been startled to hear a call for help through his squawker, a call from Angie, he'd known there at the end that she was the Sailor Senshi defender of the Digital World. His eyes shift gray briefly and Jim Kirk gets to his feet before heading to the replicator and creating his green square goggles and putting them on. Then he replicates his hunting outfit, sure he may be a dusty blonde now, but just wearing this outfit would strike fear into certain digimon. He sends a text to Morrigan to let her know what was up and the Damon girl, the Ultimate Fighter, arrives within half an hour. Jim reloads Shoutmon and smirks, "Gate Open! "

Angie, Stratus, had granted him the ability to open gates into the Digital World with his Fusion Loader. Morrigan replicates herself some fingerless orange fighting gloves before they head back to their home, the Digital World. They were needed once again and boy would all hell break loose once it was realized the Red General and the Ultimate Fighter were back.

Japan:

A teen with spiky brown hair and one portion of it being red in the front with brown eyes wearing blue goggles with yellow lenses, a blue t-shirt with a yellow crescent behind a yellow star with a yellow sun on his left shoulder, jolts in his class, his left hand going to grip his crimson fusion loader, he'd been reunited with his partner a year ago. Tagiru slips out of class and goes looking for a quiet place, that jolt meant there was trouble, the leaders were being called upon. " Tagiru, come on, I can open the gate, remember. "

Tagiru looks at the speaker whom had sienna eyes and spiky burgundy hair, wearing square goggles that were half orange, half blue, with gold tinted lenses, in his arms happened to be a Demiveemon, his name, Motomiya Daisuke, Davis, the child of Miracles. They'd ended up at the same school and Davis had regained his partner at the same time Tagiru did. One flash of light later and the pair have disappeared into the Digital World.

Unknown to them their exit was seen and dark laughter can be heard, who would have thought two of the legendary leaders were in her school. She grips her midnight blue fusion loader, smirking, before she follows the pair.

Digiworld:

Once Gumdramon is reloaded the pair of goggle heads look around, it was Gumdramon that noticed the attack coming their way, " Fire Vortex! "

The two attacks collide and Gumdramon goes skidding backwards, Tagiru racing for his partner, his Crimson Fusion Loader gripped tightly in his hands.

Davis spins on his heel and selects the proper digi egg with his D-Terminal, " Digi Armor Energize! "

" Veemon armor digivolve to…Flamedramon, the fires of Courage! "

" Gumdramon, you okay? " Tagiru asks.

" I'm just perfect, who the hell is attacking us? "

" Good question. " Davis says, his sienna eyes taking in everything around them.

Dark laughter is heard, " The time of the good digidestined is at an end, you will all fall to us, the DigiConquerors. "

Tagiru's eyes narrow and a golden ring lights up around his right arm, " Gumdramon, cho shinka! "

" Gumdramon cho shinka…Arresterdramon! "

Their digital opponent turns out to be an Armageddemon, which causes Davis to curse. He fucking hated this digimon and any form of Myotismon. Tagiru smirks, " Arresterdramon, Flamedramon, Digi Fuse! "

The human directing Armageddemon curses under her breath, she'd forgotten that the Crimson Hunter held a Fusion Loader and could Digi Fuse like she could. Davis' D3 starts glowing and he places a hand on Tagiru's shoulder, sending his power of Miracles into his friend, they needed to combine their strength to win this one. " Prism Rocket! "

The combined partner of the two goggle heads goes toe to toe with Armageddemon and manages to severely wound the monstrous digimon. Armageddemon is downloaded into his partner's Fusion Loader and the boys stay alert, one lesson every digidestined learned was to never let their guard down. " Oh, you two are worthy of being legendary leaders, aren't you? Still, you will be destroyed and the Digital World will finally be ruled as it should be. "

" Not while we're still here! " Tagiru snaps.

" Damn straight, I'm the child of Miracles, we're winning this war just like we overcame everything that was thrown at us, case in point, Quartzmon! " Davis snarls it out, his eyes glowing gold.

The girl winces, pissing Miracles off was never recommended, in fact they had been ordered to not piss off any of the goggle heads as that was when shit got serious. What none of the DigiConquerors knew was that the leaders were being recalled, Taiki and Marika were already in the Digital World and Marika, now Morrigan had her second in command with her once again. Tagiru follows Davis' lead as Davis had more experience than he did. The girl retreats, knowing damn well that those two would now be on their guards because she had jumped the gun.

Davis relaxes once he can no longer sense their attacker, " This isn't good, Tagiru, we have no way of knowing how many of our fellow destines have awakened. "

" Maybe, but as Marika would say, Never Surrender! "

" Damn straight, we are not going to let them do whatever they want with the Digital World, we will defend our one true home from them, no matter what the cost is. " Davis says, rolling his shoulders as their partners revert back to rookie level.

Tagiru rolls his eyes and starts massaging Davis' shoulders, Davis wasn't used to anyone other than Ken having his back, Inoue Yolei had always been a bitch to him, Kari had thrown him aside when TK came back into her life, and TK, well, Tagiru would love an opportunity to put that bastard in his place. No one had realized the damage his so called team had done to Davis until Tagiru himself. The Crimson Hunter had taken it upon himself to help Davis heal from what TK, Kari, and Yolei along with his family had done to him. Davis leans back against Tagiru, the pair had never taken the time to define their relationship, they just did what the other needed them to do.

Jim wasn't surprised when he gets tackled by Stratus or by the mini spar Keenan and Morrigan indulged in. Stratus and Keenan get them up to date and Jim, his eyes full on gray now, starts thinking, " Stratus, the other leaders, they anywhere nearby? "

" Tagiru and Davis are here in the Digital World, Courage, Hazard, and Flame have yet to awaken. " Stratus answers.

" Fuck, that's not good, we need all the leaders if we're to pull this off though at least I have one of my team present. " Morrigan states.

" Boss is right, we're going into this mostly blind, again. " Agumon states.

Jim is thinking at light speed, putting his keen intellect to work in ways most people wouldn't be able to comprehend. There was a reason why he hated public schools after all, he was too smart for them. He was constantly belittled because he happened to be a genius that was why he treasured the time on Tarsus IV before it went to hell. He was accepted and loved for whom he happened to be. His aunt and uncle treated him like their own son, actually saw him and not his father. It was mostly for the reason that his mother wouldn't notice him gone that he had no problems with staying in the Digital World until this was all over.

The DigiConquerors look at their teammates, the fact that Miracles and the Crimson Hunter were present did not bode well for them. Midnight Blue had been taken to task for pissing Miracles off. They did not need the legendary leaders coming together and Miracles getting pissed off could just be the catalyst for awakening the others.

Earth:

Chocolate brown eyes look around wearily even as a hands combs through the same color hair. Kanbara Takuya is barely holding himself upright, glaring defiantly at the creature…no digimon, that was before him and the human beside the digimon. Just that single thought fires up Takuya's synapses, bringing back what had been lost to him through reincarnation. The symbol of flame burns proudly upon his forehead even as his D-Tector appears in front of him in a burst of flame. Rectangularly shaped goggles are snapped into place upon his head as flame flickers in his eyes, he stands up straighter, a flurry of fractal code around his left hand.

The DigiConqueror before him pales, shit, he awakened in the midst of battle. Getting rid of him was supposed to be easy. Then again the fool had forgotten to take into consideration the fact that no goggle head went down without a fight. " Execute Now…Fusion Evolution! Ahhhhhhh! "

The human and beast spirits of flame revolve around their partner, merging together to create, " Aldamon! "

The SkullMeramon that had been fighting Takuya, well, trying to kill him pales to sheet white. His partner is cursing quite creatively, Flame was not supposed to awaken.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Star Trek 2009.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Digiworld:

Morrigan's green eyes take in their surroundings as Stratus, Angie, guides them to Tagiru and Davis. Being caught unaware would not be a good thing. The more of them they could get together the better off they would be. Jim is also taking in their surroundings, after being the leader of a group of starving children he knew damn well how to categorize any and all sounds. Kudo Taiki had been granted the type of life most people took for granted, now he knew how blessed he had been once he remembered. Life as James Tiberius Kirk was not easy, his mother couldn't bear to look at him, his brother abandoned him, then there was the Tarsus IV ordeal, his step-father for almost all of his life. Yeah, Jim's life was not easy. Remembering life as Taiki gave him good memories to offset the horror that was his current life.

Morrigan's twin braids happened to have poisoned spikes woven in, the girl took her personal safety very seriously and knew damn well the first thing anyone did when fighting a girl was to grab their hair. She had also been working on her poison immunities, she was immune to seventeen by now and was working on gaining immunities to several others. The more poisons she became immune to the better she'd be able to protect Jim. She knew damn well that he was going to be a Starship Captain one of these days and she would be his head of security, hopefully Keenan would come with her as she needed someone else to spar with that wouldn't hold back just because she happened to be a girl.

She knew Jim/Taiki wouldn't and neither would Keenan, of course that meant they'd have to civilize him again. She talks this over with Jim in Andorian and the youngest son of George Kirk is all for it. He thrived on challenges and would no doubt rise to this one as well.

Earth:

Aldamon tears into the fools whom had thought he would be easy pickings, the digimon was defeated and the fractal code scanned. The human, holding a blood red Fusion Loader gulps. The evolution ends and Takuya decks the idiot before putting electro cuffs on his prisoner. Someone was up to no good and wanted the legendary leaders out of the way so they could fulfill their ambitions. Takuya wasn't going to stand for it, he dials in the portal function of his D-Tector and manages to lock in on Taiki's Fusion Loader.

Digiworld:

Jim's eyes widen when he takes in Takuya and his prisoner. Angie can feel her temper sky rocketing, " When I find out who the hell is corrupting digidestined I will kill them slowly and agonizingly. "

" Welcome back to the fold, Kanbara. "

" Good to be back, Damon, now, Kudo, do you have Cutemon or does Angie? "

Angie's eyes widen when she takes in the sight of Takuya fully, " What the fuck happened, Flame? "

" I got ambushed by this bastard and a digimon, that got my synapses up and firing on all cylinders before my D-Tector returned to me. I was pissed so I Fusion Evolved and claimed the fractal code of the damned SkullMeramon that was facing me. Well, trying to kill me so I couldn't become a problem actually. " Takuya answers.

" Ange has Cutemon and Dorulumon. " Jim states, " I'm Jim Kirk in this life. "

" Morrigan Damon now a days. " Morrigan says.

" Keenan Marcus. "

" Got it. " Takuya says as Angie calls out Cutemon and the little guy starts healing the Warrior of Flame. Morrigan and Falcomon both have a foot placed on their prisoner, they needed answers and they were damn well going to get them.

Tagiru and Davis have found some food and start eating, they knew they needed to keep their strength up since their attacker had said DigiConquerors. That meant they were in for one helluva fight. The pair of goggle heads relax while they eat but they keep their guard up, they could not afford to be caught off guard.

The DigiConquerors are a little worried since Flame awoke in the midst of battle and took one of their own prisoner. They knew he was in the Digital World but not where. This was not going their way, they were supposed to get rid of their enemies and reign supreme. Lord Apocalymon had promised that they would win and they would then rule the Earth and Digital World. " I will go forth and eliminate Courage, he is the largest threat to Lord Apocalymon. "

This DigiConqueror has a vivid tangerine Fusion Loader and Etemon for a partner. The others nod at this and he departs to take care of his mission.

Morrigan frowns, " Angie, can you find Courage and Hazard they'll go after them as well if they went after Takuya. "

Angie starts cursing in Japanese at this and casts out with her senses, looking for Courage and the Hazard. She had to find them first, " Christopher is near Hazard. "

Jim nods and fiddles with his Fusion Loader, " Yo, Blue Flare, you up for a mission? "

Earth:

Christopher Tucker bolts when he hears his old Team name, " Kudo, what the hell do you want anyhow? "

" Hazard is close by, there's a group of corrupt destines that are going to try and take him out before he can awaken, you're the only one that can intervene, they already went after Takuya, he awoke in the midst of battle, we can't afford for Takato to get backed into a corner. " is the response.

Christopher pales as he thinks that through entirely, " Got coordinates for me? "

Once he has that information Christopher races off, he had to get to Hazard before anyone else did. Taiki was right, Hazard getting backed into a corner would not be a good thing. The race was on for Hazard.

Taichi Carson dodges another Dark Network attack, his skills on a soccer field coming to bear in the current situation. Deep down some part of him recognized what was going on even as he continues to evade all the attacks coming his way. A chance glance up at the sun shows him an orange sun like symbol. Brown eyes narrow in recognition, Courage, his crest, and he was being attacked by Etemon, the old blowhard. His round goggles keep his brown, gravity defying hair up out of his face as he spins on his heel, " What's the matter, you old blowhard, aren't you mon enough to come and get me? "

The DigiConqueror frowns, why was he going on the offensive anyhow, he had no chance of winning, " Seismic Speaker! "

Etemon dodges the attack and Jeremy Montgomery comes into view, " Meet my partner, Ballistamon, now, why are you attacking Tai anyhow? "

The DigiConqueror curses internally, a member of the Fusion Fighters, the holder of the Light Blue/Teal Fusion Loader. Tai's brown eyes are glowing orange slightly before the power of the Crest of Courage ignites and he glows orange, his digivice and crest and tag appearing before him along with Agumon. Tai grabs his gear, puts his crest on, and smirks, " You up for mega, partner? "

Digiworld:

Morrigan whips around and lands a punch on a SaberLeomon once again punching through his fang before grabbing her Data Link, condensing the DNA Charge down, and slamming it home, " DNA Charge…Overdrive! "

" Agumon double warp digivolve to…ShineGreymon! "

While ShineGreymon goes to town on the mega level lion Morrigan kicks away the idiot that was trying to take their prisoner while Keenan deals with another one trying to do the same thing. Jim digivolves Shoutmon and Digi Fuses him with Dorulumon, well, he and Angie perform a Double Fusion. While their partners deal with the other enemy digimon Takuya helps to defend their prisoner. Like hell he was letting their prisoner be rescued or escape. They were going to get some goddamned answers as to what the full hell was going on with their home. Digiworld was the only constant they all had.

" Glorious Burst! "

The enemy digimon have been taken care of and Angie captures the other two corrupt destines, it was time to get some answers and she was just the senshi to do it. The other four humans stay alert while she does so, Keenan catching up with Morrigan while Jim and Takuya talk shop. Angie's eyes widen in horror, " That Amaterasu cursed bastard! "

" Ange, what's up? " Jim asks her.

" I'll tell you all what's up, Apocalymon is fucking using them to get what he wants by promising them their heart's desires. There's so many of them, Jeremy intervened with the Tai situation though like with Takuya he awakened in the midst of battle. " Angie snaps, her sigil was glowing vibrantly, an indication of how truly pissed off she happened to be. She sends the prisoners to Miracle Palace and her eyes harden, " That fucking bastard is going down, no two ways about it. "

" Apocalymon, isn't he one of Courage's enemies? " Jim asks.

" The final one to save Digiworld, yes. " Angie answers.

" Then they're really gonna have a hard on for Tai. " Jim points out.

Morrigan curses at this, " Jim's right, they're really gonna go after Tai. "

" What we do? " Keenan asks.

" First, we need to catch up with Miracles and the Crimson Hunter, there's safety in numbers. " Takuya states.

" We also need to make damn sure they don't get Tai or any of his team. " Jim ripostes.

" Damn straight with that, Jim. Knowledge is one we definitely have to get to before they do. " Morrigan muses out loud.

Angie is already searching for Tai's team, she knew that her friends, her fellow destines spoke the truth, three of them being legendary leaders..

Earth:

" Agumon warp digivolve to…WarGreymon! "

Ballistamon had used his Seismic Speaker to distract Etemon while Agumon digivolved. Tai opens up his senses to the world around him even as WarGreymon kicks Etemon's poser punk ass, deleting him. The Child of Courage spins on his heel and then turns a backflip to avoid the next attack sent towards his person, " How dare you attack him, he's too cute to be damaged. Opossummon cho shinka! "

A pink Fusion Loader can be seen and the two DigiConquerors wince, the Hunter of Cuteness was interested in Courage, what happened to her crush on Amano Ewan? Cho Hakkaimon makes the scene and the blonde Suzaku Airu snarls viciously, no one messed with her guy. Sure, Ewan was cute but Taichi was super cute. While Cho Hakkaimon literally roasts her opponent Jeremy manages to get behind the owner of the vivid tangerine Fusion Loader, his boken in hand. He lashes forward straight and true and then calls Angie, telling her he has another prisoner for her.

Airu has the other DigiConqueror pinned to a tree by her throat, " How abysmally stupid are you?! No one messes with my super cute Taichi-chan, do you understand me, you bitch? "

This DigiConqueror has a rose colored Fusion Loader and her partner had been LadyMarineDevimon, Cho Hakkaimon had lain waste to her partner so quickly. Cornflower blue eyes widen in fright, " Hai, Cuteness Hunter-sama. "

" Jeremy, tell Stratus we have another one for her. " Airu snaps.

Jeremy was already doing so and Tai shakes his head, " Still a kawaii otaku hmm, Airu-chan? "

Airu blushes like a little school girl at this comment of Tai's. It had been after the final battle with Quartzmon that Airu had really gotten to know him, he was still reeling from Sora choosing Matt. Airu had offered to make a voodoo doll of Sora for him to stick pins in over and over. That had been what started their friendship, they had just transitioned from there once Airu had admitted to herself she would never get Ewan. Agumon may not fit her cuteness standards but he was her super cute Taichi's partner.

Jeremy shifts them all to Angie's location in the Digital World and Tai blinks, " Well, damn, we gotta save the worlds again, don't we? "

Jim snorts at this, " Dammit, Tai, where have you been hiding anyhow? "

" I'm Taichi Carson now. "

" Jim Kirk, you remember the Ultimate Fighter, right, well her name is now Morrigan Damon, Takuya has the same damn name, and Keenan now has the family name of Marcus. "

" Jeremy Montgomery. "

" Suzaku Airu. "

Jim rubs his temples briefly, " We have corrupt destines, corrupted by an old enemy of yours, Courage. "

Tai's eyes narrow to slits even as his fists clench, " Apocalymon. "

Earth:

Christopher spots the yellow goggles at the same time as the DigiConquerors sent out after Hazard, " Reload, MetalGreymon. MetalGreymon cho shinka! "

The male teen wearing yellow goggles blinks as a huge dino slams into two more huge dinos, one being a Tyrannomon and the other DarkTyrannomon. Christopher curses, ZekeGreymon would need help to handle this alone. Dammit, how the hell was he supposed to protect Hazard alone? " Spiking Strike! "

A Stingmon slams into Tyrannomon and a dark haired teen runs up to him, " I'm Ichijogi Ken, Child of Kindness. "

" Christopher Tucker, let's protect Hazard from these corrupt destines. " Christopher says.

A third dino emerges, Triceramon. " Fuck, this isn't good. " Christopher mutters.

Stingmon slams his foot into Tyrannomon while ZekeGreymon tries to fend off two foes. It was times like this that Christopher missed Taiki. Triceramon happened to be an ultimate level digimon. Matsuki Takato's crimson eyes take in the fight going on around him, the two teens that looked like they were protecting him, it was the red dino that tugged at his subconscious though. " Guilmon , where are you, boy, I need you. "

Takato says this under his breath and then a sound behind him makes him spin around to see a Mammothmon setting up to charge at him, time slows down for Takato, and a different life flashes before his eyes, " Digi Gnomes, I wish to have my partner and D-Arc back! "

His gold D-Arc appears before him and a Pyro Sphere slams into Mammothmon, Hazard was awake.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Star Trek 2009.

Author's Note: Please vote in my poll as to whether or not I should pair Tagiru and Davis together.


End file.
